My Little Pony: My Journey to Equestria
by Fiction Power
Summary: The story of A person who is sent to Equestria as a pegasus for a reason unknown. He has to learn how to be a pegasus and what his job there is. Not good with summeries If you can think of a better one send it my way. My OC is my avatar.
1. The journey Begins

My Little Pony: My Journey in Equestria

Not good with grammar sorry about that

**disclaimer** I don't own, My Little pony or Netflix

Note: all inspiration for this fanfic came to me by reading Living the dream and A New Life both amazing My Little Pony Fanfic if I might add

My name is Tyler. F. Pegasus I'm 16 years old. I was not that much different then any other teen except I never was able to fit in at school. I was always alone during lunch and no one ever talked with me. I didn't mind in the slightest it gave me more time to watch my little pony on my laptop.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in Equestria" I said to myself?

I got home and turned on my computer. My parents were gone for the night so I turned on Netflix and watch My favorite show My Little Pony. That night was one I would never forget. Then I logged into my e-mail and checked it nothing new. Then I selected season 1 episode 1 to re watch it. Then the Title song came on and I started to think about that afternoon about wanting to go to Equestria. Then suddenly I heard my computer Bing telling me I got a new e-mail. The e-mail hade no name on it but the subject was "I heard about your dream and I know how to make it a reality". So I thought what could go wrong and I clicked it. The E-mail made no sence. It was written in some strange language that I couldn't read. Then the screen made a huge flash that fill the room with a blinding bright light. Then the light was gone and everything went pitch dark. I felt like I was floating. Then the same bright light filled the dark space and I blacked out. When I opened my eyes again something very weird had happened. I had somehow woke up in a mysterious forest. this place reminded me of somewhere but where. Then it came to me Everfree Forest. my heart-felt like it completely skipped a beat from the excitement I was experiencing. I was in the world that I never thought existed... Equestria. "Wow" is all I said as I got up. As I then walked over to the small pond in the distance. All I could do was look in Aw as I got a look at my face It was no longer that of a human but that of a pony. then I looked to my side and saw wings! I couldn't belive my eyes I was acutely a Pegasus Pony! That was highly ironic considering my last name was Pegasus for some reason my parents wont tell me.

I started to jump with joy like Pinky pie would when ever she was having a party. I had a dark brown coat. My eyes were a light yellow colour. My main and tail were a dark blue. My clothing was gone and replaced with a clock. I looked down at my flank and was wondering if I got cutie mark but there was none. "Oh well. Il find mine sooner of later." I said with a smile as I turned to wards the path that I though lead to pony ville

I had tried to use my Wings but that was a lot harder than it looked. I only got 2 feet off the air and I crashed. I kept trying to get into the air but I wasnt having much luck. So After about 30 minutes of trying to fly (crashing every time) I gave up for now. Then i turned back to the path and started to walk down the down the long narrow path that I think lead to Pony ville. It turned out that walking as a pony was not much different then walking as a human it just like crawling except it didn't get painful on the knees after a while. I had made it out of the forest and stood in front of the town of pony ville. there were pony's every where walking talking, running and flying. This is so awesome is all I said before a Pink pony popped out in front of me.

"Hello I'm Pinkie Pie are you new around here".

I was about to say yes but before I could she started talking non stop.

"We got to have a welcome party." "Wait do you like parties?" "Wait what am I thinking everypony loves a good party." "We should throw you a welcome party with cake and cupcakes and balloons". "No Big balloons and giant cup cakes.

She didn't stop talking about this party for over an hour and I kept nodding and say yea ok sure over 50 times each! I now know why most ponies call her hyper she would never stop talking. I got luck and was able to put a hoof over her mouth when she stopped for air.

"I get it you like planing parties don't you" is all I said with my hoof still covering her mouth.

She shook her head yes with a blanck

"Ok im going to take my hoof off your mouth and you got to promise my to stop talking so fast ok because I lost track of what you wear saying after five minutes ok"

She nodded again still with a blank expression

I took my hoof off her mouth. "First my name is Ty-..." Wait what am I doing I can't tell her my real name that would cause suspicion better use a fake name for now I said in my head. "I'm... Thunder Flicker." "Second yes I'm new here." " Third yes I like parties."

"Well nice to meet you Thunder Flicker."

Then She started talking about hundreds of thing I hade no clue about. Like Pony history and other ponys that where never mentioned on the show. she almost made me wanted to make a run for it.

"Hey you want to come and meet my friends?" said Pinkie pie with a huge grin.

I hade two options make a run for it and not listen to her talking on and on and on which seemed like a good idea or go with her and lessen to her talking non stop and finally get this over with but I already knew what I was going to do.

"Sure sound like fun."

Turns out when she said friends. She really ment nearly every pony in pony ville that she hade ever met. Which ment pinkie got to talk non stop for another 3 hours! Introducing me and having her talk about hundreds of different things. She almost made me as insane as her. Almost is the key word. I guess I can't blame others for not being able to put up with her talking because I can't take much more of this. I want to run and not look back.

"So where are we going now?" I asked Pinkie pie.

"let's goes get some cup cakes I could go for something to eat" said Pinkie pie as she started walking towards sugar cube corner.

"Ok then let's go."

Once we got to sugar cube corner pinkie pie opened the door and walked in I slowly followed behind. When the door slowly closed behind me.

**Surprise!**

I couldn't belive it! there were ponies every where most of them we hade talked with not even five minutes ago.

I turned to Pinkie pie how did you set this all up.

"I have my ways" is all she said as she started to walk away.

"What in the world does that mean" I said out load with anger and confusion as I ran to catch up with Pinkie pie.

"Hey you must be Thunder Flicker" came a voice from behind me.

"Yes I am" as a turned around and to my surprise there was the rest of the main six.

Well nice to meet you I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm the ...

I cut her off their "The fastest flyer in all of Equestria I know great to meet you and you must be Rarity and Fluttershy and Applejack and Twilight Sparkle." It's a pleasure to meet all of you.

"How do you now use?" said twilight asked with confusion

"Of course how could I not hear you the ponies that saved Equestria. Of course I really know them from watching ever episode of my little pony I thought to myself.

"So there is no need for introductions then" said Rarity

"So Thunder Flicker where do you come from?" asked Twilight.

"I came from ... a small town near... Manehattan." (note: if you don't know what or where Manehattan is then go on to YouTube and look up how Applejack got her cutie mark.)

"Hey do you know my relatives The Oranges?" said Applejack.

"Sorry But I don't."

"Oh don't sweat it" is all Applejack said.

After a few more hours of talking with many ither ponies the party had ended. I started to walk off towards the forest because I hade no ware to stay when I heard someone call to me.

"Thunder Flicker where are you going?" said twilight

"I don't know? I don't have a house here in town yet." I said with a bit of frown.

"Well your more than welcome to stay with me untill you do." said twilight with a smile.

"Really because that would be great." I said with a smile on my face.

"It's no problem at all." said twilight

With that we started to walk off toward twilights home. When we got there she opened the door and we walked inside. Her home was just like that from the show. As soon as the door closed she turned to me with a look of what i think was anger and confusion.

"Ok so tell me the truth. What are you?" said twilight with a stern voice.

"What are you talking about?!" I said in a shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me I know your not a pony."

"What! How do you know!" I said with a look of shock.

"It's something about you that's not regular in the slightest"

Ok I'm not a pony. Well I am but I wasnt a pony untill today.

With that I told twilight about the e-mail and what with the when I woke up.

"sorry to hear about that said twilight with a bit of sadness in her voice."

"It's ok I actually kind of like it."

"Oh well that's good to hear." "Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you well your here" said twilight seeming to cheer up a little.

"Thank you I will let you know" I said with a smile.

"So Twilight what room will I be staying in."

"Let me show you." As we made our way up the stairs. "This will be your room" as she opened the door.

The room was about average size with 1 average sized bed, a small dresser and a desk.

"Well goodnight Twilight." I said with a smile as I closed the door

"Goodnight Thunder Flicker." said Twilight with a smile

Then I walked up to the bed I took off my clock and put it in the small dresser. Then I crawled under the covers of the bed and started to think.

Ok so today has been A little weird... Oh who am I kidding it's been down right crazy. I have gone from being a human to Being a Pegasus. I should consider telling twilight that in the human world that she and all the other ponies are a television show. Twilight was really nice by letting me stay here and offering to help me adjust to being a pony. I should try to help her around the library to thank her. Now that I think about it why am I here and for what purpose. Well I bet those answers will come in due time and with that I fell asleep.

end of chapter 1

**Notes**:

Well I think this chapter went pretty well. I would love to hear what you think. I want to know if you like it or don't like it or anything you want to see in future chapters. So please tell me if I should continue with this story. If you say I should continue with this I'm sorry if it takes a few days but I will do my best to give my best results. **So please Review.**


	2. The Lessons begin

My Little Pony: My journey to Equestria ch.2

I hope you guys like chapter. I hope you all sent me a review so I can see what you like and add to future chapters. I plan to go on with this story for as long as I can. So if you havent review I ask you please do but it's your choice

I rose out of bed stretched my wings which for some reason felt natural and got my clock I put it on but I lowered the hood. Then I made my bed and walked out of my room. Twilight was lying on what a belive was a sofa reading a book.

"Hey Twilight what are you reading?" I said with curiosity

"Hey Tyler, I'm just reading a book about teleportation spells."

"Why I might ask?" I asked with curiosity.

"I don't know just something to do." "I have already read it."

"Ok then well I might have something to eat then if that's ok."

"No problem at all" said twilight with a smile.

I walked into what I think is the kitchen. I walked up to some cupboards and opened them.

"Ok there is some flowers, bread, oats and some apples." "What could I make with these?"

then Twilight came in.

"need any help?" she said with a smile.

"Sort of; I don't know what to make?" I said while scratching me head.

"Here let me help."

With that Twilight grabbed some bread, flowers and oats and put the flowers and oats in the bread to make a sandwich of some sort.

"here you go" said twilight as she handed it to me.

"thank you Twilight" and with that I took a bite.

My eyes widened with what I was eating. I couldn't belive it this was the best thing I had ever tasted. I couldn't even describe that taste. I guess sence I was a pony now I hade a ponies sence of taste. I finished it in under 10 seconds

Twilight looked at me with a smile. "I guess you like it"

"Eyup" taking a line from big macintosh.

So Twilight I think I should tell the others about me. don't you? I asked with curiosity

your right we should i would only make things more confusing if we don't." Ok I will go get them while you think about what you should say when they gat here" said twilight as she walked out the door.

I got to thinking about what I would say to them after about 20 minutes I had it all set up.

Then when Twilight returned with her friends she told them I had something to say.

"Hello every one. I assume you all know why Twilight asked you here."

Yea Twilight said you got something to tell use. said Applejack.

'Well the true is I'm..."

Then pinkie pie jumped in.

Your not really a Pony but a human that been turned into a pony for a reason you don't know!

My mouth almost hit the floor.

** "How do you know these things!"** I said with anger and confusion

"I don't know? I just a guess" said Pinkie pie with a blank expression

Them rest of them gasped at what Pinkie pie said.

Is what she said true? asked fluttershy in a soft voice

Then Applejack jumped in.

"Your well was a human" said Applejack who was clearly confused aswell?

"Yes" I said a bit scared about what their reaction would be.

Then I told them my real name and about the e-mail. They all found it shocking. Fluttershy even fainted for some reason.

"Dose that normally happen with her?" I asked twilight.

"More time then you think." said twilight with a sigh.

After 10 minutes Fluttershy came around we continued our conversation

"Ok Tyler was it, you're a Pegasus pony right?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Yea?" I said wondering where she was going with this.

"Do you know how to fly" said Rainbow Dash with curiosity?

"Actually no I don't. I tried when I first got here but I didn't have much luck. I fell flat on my face." I said a little embarrassed.

"Well you and me got to fix that" said Rainbow dash with a smile and determination.

"Ok then." I said a little scared of what she had in mind "Sorry every one but me and rainbow dash have to go"

"Ok then good luck with that" Said everyone else as Rainbow dash pulled me out the door.

"Thank you" I said back as we left.

Once we left the Twilights house we walked (well I walked she flew beside me) throw town untill we got to a large open field. there was not a pony or a tree for miles.

"Ok so who do we go about this Rainbow Dash."

"Well first I need to ask you? Do you know how to move your wings?"

"Yes I think I got the hang of that" as I started to move my wings around and flapping them.

"Ok then that cuts the work down a little" said Rainbow Dash.

Then Rainbow dash showed me the proper way to take off and to land. It took me so many tries to get the hang of it most of the failed a temps involved me landing flat on my face or my stomach. Rainbow dash did nothing but laugh each time I fell on my face but I got better at it after trying a few times. Her training was tough though if I did even the littlest of things wrong she would tell me to get up and do it the hole exercise 2 more times. After a few more hundred times trying to get into the air I was finally able to stay there.

"Nice job rookie it only took you 60 tries" said Rainbow dash with a smile.

"Thanks it's a lot harder when you're not used to having wings" I then collapsed completely excused.

"I would guess, It looked like it took a lot out of you" said rainbow dash.

"It did can we rest for like 10 minutes" I said still completely excused.

"Sure you could use it" said rainbow dash who wasnt even sweating. Well what did I expect she's the fastest flyer in Equestria. This was like a little jog for her.

"Then I heard I voice in the distance."

Hey Rainbow Dash, Thunder Flicker how is training going?" said Applejack who was running towards use.

"Not bad at all I'm finally able to fly properly." I said struggling to get up.

"Raindow Dash what did you do to him he can barely stand up." said Applejack with a lock of concern.

"We Just finished training for training." "Do you really thing that he would be in top condition considering he has only been a Pegasus for 2 days?" said Rainbow Dash who knew she was right.

"No Rainbow dash I guess you would be right." said Applejack after she got to think about it.

"Ok Applejack is there anything you need?" asked Rainbow dash.

"Yea Twilight asked me to tell you she needs to see you." said Applejack.

"Ok I will head over there now. Ok Thunder practice is over same time tomorrow." said Rainbow Dash as she took off towards Ponyville faster the I could watch.

"Well I'm going to head back to the farm. Hope to see you soon Thunder." said Applejack as she started to walk back to the farm.

Then a thought came to me I had never been to her farm before only seen it on TV before I came here. I wonder what it looked like for real? "Hey Applejack could I go with you to your farm." I asked with a big smile hoping she would say yes.

"sure you can your more than welcome to come." Said Applejack with a smile.

The walk to Sweet Apple Acres was short and we were there before I knew it. A big smile slipped its was on to my face. It was just like the Tv show the barn the Apple trees every thing was just like the show not even an apple out-of-place. "So Apple jack what are we going to do?" I asked ready and waiting.

"Well I need to get a few loads of Apple in before tonight. Do you want to help me?" asked Applejack

"Sure I always wanted to learn Apple Bucking." I said excitedly.

"You do? Well this will be good for the both of use. You can learn to Apple buck and I can get my job done faster with another set of hoofs." said Applejack happily.

"Ok so what do I need to know?" I asked more than willing to learn.

"Well first is don't rush you have to get every apple in the tree. Second you have to put a lot of power into your buck or you will take more time then we have and finally have fun doing it. That is all Applejack said then she walked up to a tree and gave it a hard buck all the apples fell into the buckets that hade been set up.

"Ok I got it can I try now!" I said almost jumping in anticipation

"Sure give it your best go." said Applejack who was happy to see me so happy to try.

I walked up to the tree and was about to buck untill I heard a load BOOM. Then somepony crashed into me and sent me flying. "Ouch what did I hit." said a voice. After I got up and saw who it was I couldn't belive it. It was Applebloom.

"Hey little pony who are you?" Then she jumped up and looked at me.

"Hey who are you?"

"Hey I asked you first." I said with a smile.

"Good point I'm Applebloom and you are?"

"I'm Thunder Flicker and how did you crash into me so fast?" I asked really wanting to know.

"Well I don't have my cutie mark yet and neither do my friends. So we started a club call the cutie mark crusaders. So we could try to find what we are ment to do. So far we have not hade much luck and today's task was circus ponys. So my friend Scootaloo got Pinkie's party canon and launched me out of it and that's how I crashed into you.

Why in the world did she lend you a canon. I said with a look of pure shock.

"I dono know?" She said with surging her shoulders. Then she started to walk away. "All I know is it didn't worrrkkk..." I wondered what she was looking at. Then I saw she was looking at my flank then I started to understand. "Hey you don't have a cutie mark!" she said in shock!"

"Yea so what it will come when it dose. I'm in no rush." I said to her with a smile.

Then her eyes went big. "What do you mean what if it never comes! You could be a blank flank for the rest of your like and you don't care!" she yelled right in my ear.

"Yea and so?" I said still trying to get the hearing back in my right ear.

Then Applejack came running. "What happened I heard a crash."

I was about to tell Apple jack the Applebloom was shoot out of a canon but then Applebloom was behind her and shock her hoofs with a shocked look on her face. I knew what she ment.

"I don't know?" I lied to Applejack but Applebloom sighed with relief.

"Well Applejack I'm sorry but I got to get going." I said while slowly backing away.

"Ok hope to see you soon." Said Applejack with a smile.

Then I took to the sky and went back to twilights. When I got there the door was slightly open and twilight hade been tied up and blindfolded! I ran up to her and untied her and took the blindfold. Luckily nothing hade been taken.

"What happened and who did this to you!" I said scared more than I have even been before.

"I don't know but all he said was he was coming for you and that you would not stop him."

"Stop him I don't even know what or who he is or talking about!" I said more scared than I was 2 minutes ago

"Well who ever he is we can't let him do what ever he is planing to do." Said twilight with a look of determination.

"Well how do we find him." I said starting to feel less s

"I have no idea" said twilight with the same look on her face

"Well what do we do know." I said a .

"I'm going to go to bed and think about a plan.

"Well I might go to bed to. goodnight Twilight"

"Goodnight Thunder." Then Twilight closed her door.

Then I got to and took off my clock and put it away and got into bed and started to think.

Today was very different yet fun. I learned to fly and how to buck apples to bad I didn't get to try. I will have to go back to the farm someday and try it And best of all I made a new friend. Now that I think about it this Scootaloo; Applebloom told me about and their club seems despite to find there cutie marks to discover their purpose. WAIT A MINUTE PURPOSE maybe if I find my cutie mark thing I will understand what this pony wants. It's genius or just crazy enough to work. Il have to tell Twilight about that in the morning but for now some sleep. Then I fell fast asleep.

Hope you all like Chapter 2. Sorry it took so long I hade to get surgery and hade to take a few days off school so It took some time to catch up with it.

So If you like it tell me if you don't still tell me. I want to know what you think.


End file.
